


Hopedemaru (A Toukomaru Pokémon AU)

by NintenCat98



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A Pokemon au that no one asked for..., I think its bad but that's because I think my writing bad..., This needs to go in the bin because this is garbage and bad...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintenCat98/pseuds/NintenCat98
Summary: Something that my best friend, Silent and I came up a few weeks ago because we both love Toukomaru and are pokemon nerds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is accurate because I’m too lazy for accuracy. This is also my first fanfic thing I’ve ever done and I don't know jack about anything. Probably the only thing that’s accurate are the pokemon attacks and stuff but that’s only because Silent helped me with them (Seriously without his input, this story would be garbage so big thumbs up to my best bro).

“Not another Geodude.. Urgh, come on out Marie…” Touko tosses the Poké Ball up. From the Poké Ball, her Toxapex comes out from the bubbles surrounding it. Her Toxapex lands on the ground, giving Touko a determined look. 

“Okay Marie, use liquidation” Touko calls out the attack, Marie turns to face the Geodude and attacks it at full blast, fainting it in one hit.

“Good job out there Marie” 

Marie runs over to Touko. 

“Here you go Marie” Touko hands Marie a Poké Bean who eagerly eats it. 

“I swear to god if we find one more geodude, I’m gonna scream” Touko chuckles to herself. “Right come on back Marie” Touko holds the Poké Ball in front of her and Marie goes back into her Poké Ball. 

‘I’m never gonna find you at this rate… Stupid Pokémon… I know you’re rare but come on...’ she thought to herself. 

*Ring Ring*

“Huh?”

Touko reaches for her pocket and lifts out her phone. Pressing the answer button and raising the phone up to her ear, she braces for the bundle of energy she calls her girlfriend.

“TOUKI!” 

Touko moves the phone away from her ear, though she thought she would be use to it, she still jumped at the loudness of her girlfriend.

“Jeez Omaru, you don’t have to shout so loud, I can hear you perfectly clear, though I may be slightly deaf in my left ear…” Touko mumbles.

“Oh come on Touki, don’t be like that…” Komaru whined. Even though she can’t see her, Touko could picture Komaru puffing her cheeks out like a Pikachu. “Also you’re still calling me Omaru.. Well at least it wasn’t Syo who answered or else I would’ve been called Dekomaru…”

“Well you’re still calling me Touki.. What do you need anyway Komaru?” Touko asked.

“Oh yeah, I found this Pokemon that I think you will really like that you could have for your team. I know you said you didn’t mind not having a full time but I found this Pokémon while trying to fill my dex and I thought you would love it and so I caught it for you. Anyway where are you? I wanted to go out go look for Pokémon with you but you left by the time I woke up…”

Touko was put on the spot, she knew Komaru could tell when she was lying so she had to make up a good excuse.

“I’m just out training Marie. I thought she needed more training so I thought I would fly up by Mount Lanakila to train her there plus I still don’t have all the Pokemon from this area so I thought it would be a good chance to get some Pokémon for my dex.” Touko lied to Komaru, trying to not sound suspicious about what she was doing. 

“Oh okay then well let me know when you’re done and I can show you this Pokémon. Stay safe and I love you”

“I love you too, Komaru” Touko smiled. 

Touko pressed the end call button and put her phone back into her pocket.

‘Right, time to find this Pokémon’ she thought herself with determination.

\------

*Rustle* *Rustle*

“Come on please be it, please be it…” Touko behind a nearby boulder, quietly begs staring intently at the grass. Suddenly a Pokémon jumped from the tall grass. Appearing before her was the long awaited Togedemaru.

“Finally, I’ve got you now. Go Marie, you’ve got this!” Touko shouts as she runs towards the Togedemaru and tosses the Poké Ball in the air once more. Marie pops out from within the group of pink bubbles, perfectly ready for the battle.

“Alright Marie, let’s start with Swagger first”

Marie goes into a stance and begins to glow red, staring at the Togedemaru in an intimidating way. Togedemaru becomes enraged by Marie's move and becomes stronger but also ending up confused.

“Yes, good job Marie” Although aware of the newly increased of strength of the Togedemaru, Touko, begins to get excited from the thrill of hopefully capturing the Pokemon.

‘No don’t get excited… That’s a bad idea and besides it's not like I’m gonna be using this Pokémon so I shouldn’t get that excited over it…’ Touko closes her eyes and shakes her head. Opening her eyes again, Touko looks back at the Togedemaru that begins to ready its attack. Pin missiles fly from the spikes of the Togedemaru.

“Dodge the attack Marie!” Touko shouts. Marie dodges the attack with ease. The Togedemaru stumbles due to it's confusion caused by Swagger.

“Just this attack and we should be good, ready Marie?” Touko shouts to Marie with courage. Marie turns to Touko and nods.

“Good, right let's give the Togedemaru a taste of it’s own medicine and hit it with pin missile” Touko calls out, pointing towards the Togedemaru. Marie releases the needle like attack towards the Togedemaru. The Togedemaru falls onto it’s back, struggling to get up and getting hurt from it’s confusion in the process.

“Right here goes nothing…” Touko grabs the empty Poké Ball from her bag and tosses it at the Togedemaru. The recently fallen Togedemaru goes into the Poké Ball which lands on the ground. It slowly begins to wobble. 

*Shake*

“Please…”

*Shake*

“Come on…”

*Shake*

“I’m begging you…”

*Click*

“YES!” Touko shouts with a wide smile on her face. Touko runs over to the Poké Ball off the ground and holds it in her hands as if she had just found a rare stone. 

“Well done Marie, excellent job as usual” From her bag, Touko picks out a rainbow bean and hands it to Marie. “You deserve this!” Touko looks back at the Poké Ball in her hand. Grabbing the Pokédex from her pocket, Touko registers the recently caught Pokemon into her dex. 

‘You’re a female then. Even if you weren’t, you’d still have the nickname I’m going to give you anyway’ Touko thinks to herself.

“Now that I finally have you, let’s heal your confusion before we take you to Komaru” Touko throws the Poké Ball in the air. “Come on out, Kogedemaru” 

The Togedemaru, now nicknamed Kogedemaru pops out of the Poké Ball with a happy yet sad expression on her face. 

“I’m sorry I confused you, here eat this, it will make you feel better” Touko apologises whilst handing Kogedemaru the Persim berry. Kogedemaru takes the berry and begins to eat it. She puffs out her cheeks in disgust.

“Just like Komaru… Always pouting whenever she dislikes something” Touko chuckles. “There we go, all better now, no more confusion.” Touko holds Kogedemaru in her arms. Marie, now happy from eating the rainbow runs over to Touko and greets Kogedemaru. At first, Kogedemaru is nervous to meet her old opponent but warms up to her quickly.

“Exactly like Komaru… Always managing to make friends wherever you go” Touko looks at her a smiles. “Right, let's get to Komaru shall we? Marie, Kogedemaru return” Touko holds the two Poké Ball in her hands and both the Pokemon return into their Poké Balls. Touko reaches for the phone that’s in her pocket. 

“Hey Komaru, I’m done now, meet me at the Pokémon centre down by Tapu Village?” 

\------

“Touko” Touko looks up and sees her girlfriend excitingly waving at her.

“H-Hey there, sorry I took a while” Touko nervously laughs, walking up to her girlfriend, blushing.

“It’s okay, I just got here myself so it's not like I’ve been waiting awhile. Anyway, want to see the Pokémon I caught for you?” Komaru looks at Touko with a joyful look.

“Yeah” Touko says, grinning at her girlfriend.

“Are you okay? I know sometimes you get nervous but never this much.. Did something happen?” Komaru asks.

“Huh? Y-yeah. It's just I came across something that I want to show you” Touko answers. “Let’s go in shall we?” 

\------

“So what Pokemon was it you wanted to show me?” asked Touko

“Oh yeah, come on out you little cutie” Komaru tosses the ball in front of Touko and out pops out a Mimkyu.

“K-Komaru… I-is this a Mimikyu?” Touko stared at the Mimikyu with stars in her eyes.

“Yep and not just any Mimikyu, a shiny one at that!” Komaru looked at Touko happily. Touko crouched down to look at the Mimikyu, completely speechless.

“A-and y-you caught t-this for me?!?!” Touko managed to say. The Mimikyu was a light grey colour, it's fake cheeks slightly darker than the rest of its body. “Does it have a name?”

“Yep, I named her Kameko”

“Kameko…” Touko looked at the Mimikyu, smiling. “Anyway, why a Mimikyu?” Touko asks looking up at Komaru

“Well, I remember seeing how you reacted to seeing Mimikyu for the first time and I knew I had to get one for you and as well they sort of remind me of you, quiet and sometimes withdrawn but with love and trust, they’ll open up to the ones they care about… Just like you with me.” Komaru says turning away blushing. Touko looks back down at Kameko. Kameko sways side to side lightly.

“I love her” Touko quietly spoke.

“I knew it! Anyway what was it you wanted to show me?” Komaru asked tilting her head to the side.

“Oh yeah” Touko grabs the Poké Ball from her bag. “Come on out!” Touko tosses the Poké Ball and pops out the newly caught Togedemaru.

“Touko is that a Togedemaru!?!?!” Komaru gasps, putting both her hands over her mouth to contain her excitement.

“Yeah and this little lady is the reason why I was out so early” 

“Wait you said you were out at Mount Lanakila, you can only find Togedemaru at Mount Blush.. You lied to me” Komaru crossed her arms and pouted, Touko fully knowing that Komaru was joking around with her.

“Well I knew you wanted one for ages and I knew they were found at Mount Blush and I knew that there was a low chance of finding one so I wanted to get up early to get one for you” Touko said, chewing on her thumb nail.

Komaru looked down at the cheerful Togedemaru. 

“I love her so much Touko, does she have a name?” Komaru asked.

“I-I mean it's a bit silly but I named her Kogedemaru because just take away the ‘gede’ and you have Komaru and as well, her personality reminds me so much of you that I had to sort of name it after you” Touko tugged lightly on the ends of her hair.

“Touko that’s a really clever name! I love her so much, thank you” Komaru squealed, jumping at Touko and into her arms. 

“No problem” Touko smiled, wrapping her arms around Komaru. “I love you”

“I love you too Touki” Komaru laughed.

“Urgh…let’s just trade Pokémon now and stop with that nickname” Touko huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus part I wrote for Silent because there was a lack of Syo (There's no murdering though because you know this is a AU and yeah ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

“Um…” Touko closed her eyes and put her pen to her chin. Writer’s block had hit and hit hard, making it difficult to come up with any words to write. Suddenly, Kogedemaru jumps up next to her, startling Touko a little bit.

“Jeez it's you Koge, you scared me a little then” Touko nervously laughed.

Kogedemaru jumped from the arm of the chair Touko was sitting on and onto the notebook that laid on Touko’s lap.

“Come on I’m trying to write here, could you get down please?” 

Kogedemaru didn’t listen though and instead climbed onto Touko’s shoulder and began nuzzling her.

“Stop that, you know what happens when you do thi-” Before she knew it, Touko was shocked from Kogedemaru’s electricity, fainting from the shock instantly. Kogedemaru jumps down from the now fainted Touko and onto the coffee table and tilted her head. 

“KYEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wonder how I got here?” Syo cackled, looking around the room. Suddenly Syo was tackled by the small spiky Pokémon.

“What’s this? Was it you who brought me out?” Syo held Kogedemaru, who squeaked in delight of seeing her.

“Well I thank you my spiky friend KYEHAHAHA” Syo let out another large cackle, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “Well it's about time I came out anyway, it was getting quite boring with Morose in control all the time” The door to the living room opened and in the doorway stood a shocked Komaru. Komaru looked at Syo and then looked down at the delighted Kogedemaru.

“Again Koge…” Komaru sighed. Kogedemaru jumped from Syo’s arms and onto Komaru’s shoulder. “I thought you weren’t gonna do this again”

“Oh lighten up Dekomaru, she was only having a bit of fun, maybe you should learn how to have fun someday” Syo winked at Komaru, grinning at her like the Cheshire cat.

“I know how to have fun and stop calling me Dekomaru” Komaru pouted. 

“I’m just kidding with you honey” Syo chuckled. Komaru stared at Syo, still pouting. “Aw its so cute when pout you’re like… like a… ACHOO” Syo let out a loud sneeze and Touko was in control again.

“W-What? W-What happened? Did she do anything?” Touko asked, looking around the room to see if anything was damaged.

“No she didn’t, Koge just zapped you that's all and you switched to Syo” Komaru laughed. Touko looked at Kogedemaru who was now on Komaru’s shoulder. Touko put her head in her hands and groaned.

“You really need to stop that, you’re gonna give me a headache from all this swapping and changing one day” Touko jested, looking back up at Kogedemaru, her arms crossed over her chest. Kogedemaru let out a happy squeak, making both Komaru and Touko laugh.


End file.
